Passion Overflows
by dark lord Zagato
Summary: Haruka lectures Hotaru at the worst possible time. Cute, but a little immature.


Disclamer: I do not own sailor moon (though i'd like to) and i'm not profiting from this in any way. Anyone who tries to press copyright charges against me is obviously very bored. 

Warning: PG13 Viewer discretion is suggested for this fic. It contains references to bodily functions, and really bad puns. It is suggested for immature readers only. I'm a bad person for writing this. Enjoy! 

    At the outer senshi household, Hotaru sat at her desk working swiftly on what remained of her summer homework. Her vacation just started a few days ago but she wanted to have it out of the way. 

    "There, only a few pages left." she took another sip of juice from the now empty glass next to her as she prepared to finish her work. She felt a familiar pressure building as she had been in her room for hours now without a break, but simply crossed her legs. 

    "I'm almost finished, as soon as this is done I'll have a whole summer to myself." Said the young senshi as she picked up her pencil and continued. 

    In the living room Haruka and Michiru were arguing about preperations for a date they had planned for that night. 

    "Come on Michi, I really don't think she needs a babysitter, she's mature now. "Haruka said as she was admiring herself in a mirror on the wall while striking a pose. 

    "Well... I just don't feel comfortable leaving her here alone, since Setsuna's out of town for a few days Usagi said her and Chibi-Usa would gladly have her over for the night." 

    Haruka turned around with a look of amusement showing, "Let's ask her what she want's to do then, I'm sure I can prove that she can take care of herself." 

    "I suppose." Michiru agreed to get her daughter's opinion of this and went up to her room with Haruka. 

    "Finished!" Hotaru set down her pencil and stretched back in her chair. The last part was an essay that took quite a while to complete. Not being able to make it sound as good as she wanted it to the young lady had to rewrite it twice. When she leaned back her joy was interrupted by a far more pressing need for a break. Hotaru winced knowing she couldn't wait anymore, she quickly stood up from her chair and walked toward the door, as Haruka opened it and walked in with her girlfriend. 

    "Hotaru chan, we want to discuss something with you." said Haruka. 

    "Oh, papa, actually i can't right now, i need to..." She was cut off by Haruka pulling up a chair and asking her to have a seat. She nervously sat down as asked and crossed her legs. By now, Michiru could guess what was going on. 

    "I'll be fine" thought Hotaru, "I'll just try not to think about it for a few minutes" 

    "I'm sorry dear," Haruka began, totally oblivious to Hotaru's problem, "But some things just can't wait. You see, Michiru thinks you're not old enough to take care of yourself yet, but I disagree." 

    Hotaru was figeting at that last comment, with only Michiru noticing. "It doesn't take a wiz to see that you're mature enough to not have any accidents for one night." 

    Michiru was feeling sorry for the poor girl and tried to speak up, "Um, dear, maybe you..." but was cut off. 

    "Honey, I know you're desperate, and i'll give you a chance to let it out, but for now you'll just have to hold it in." 

    Michiru knew that tone of determination in her lovers voice, she nodded, knowing she would only make the discussion last longer if she tried to interrupt now. 

    Haruka turned her gaze back to Hotaru's face, not noticing her knees bouncing together now, "When I was your age, my father didn't take me seriously, and that had me pissed enough to almost explode. He just couldn't see my flood of passion flowing out like a mighty river and it streched my patience past it's limits almost to the breaking point! Do you feel the same way, like you're going to burst?" 

    "Yes! I'm going to explode!" Hotaru managed to cry out. 

    "The pressure is really building up inside you, isn't it?" Haruka responded, continuing when her daughter nodded in agreement. "And you have the strongest desire to let it all out too, right?" Again, the other girl silently nodded. "It's always better to let it out before it comes out on it's own, isn't it?" 

    Michiru almost let herself laugh out loud, she knew from experience what it was like to be forced to wait like most people have before, but this was just so ridiculous that she couldn't help herself. 

    "My feelings of protectiveness may leak out sometimes, but in my book you're number one, and i say you're an adult, what do you say? 

    Hotaru looked the tall blonde straight on with teary eyes and said, "Oh Kami-sama I have to peeee!" With that said she jumped off her chair. Michiru was holding the door open, so with her hand pressed between her legs she ran as fast as possible out of the room and towards the bathroom. 

    "I'll go call Usagi and tell them we're on our way, alright?" Michiru said smiling innocently at Haruka. 

    "Yeah..." Was her only responce. 

    Having ran out of willpower Michiru started giggling hard enough that she had to lean on Haruka's shoulder. "Ahahahaaa... you should have seen the look on your face!" 

    Twenty minutes later their car pulled up in front of the Tsukino house. As Hotaru got out she was led in by Chibi-Usa.


End file.
